Blades of Darkness
by deaddragon95
Summary: Ichigo gains a different Zanpaktou and Chizuru and Tatsuki are soul reapers. How will the events of Bleach be changed when three teens wield the Blades of Darkness, some of the most powerful zanpaktou in existence? an Ichi/Yoru/Chizu/Tats/Isane/Unohana pairing. maybe a godlike Ichigo after the fight with Kenpachi. rated M due to future lemons and violence.


Blades of Darkness

This is an Ichi/Tats/Yoru/Chizu pairng, mostly to fuck with all the people who say Ichigo can't be with any of them.. That being said this is also a major AU for two reasons. Tatsuki and Chizuru will be major characters, and all will have a zanpaktou of my own creation. I will be putting the details of their swords on the bottom of this chapter as well as the basics of their abilities.

Chapter one: void moon

Ichigo Kurasaki and Tatsuki Arisawa lay at the bottom of the pit in the Urahara Shoten, writhing from the pain that they felt from their spirit chains eating themselves. As they writhed they were hit by several memories that had turned them, and Chizuru Honsho, into Shinigami. Even now Chizuru was watching the two people below with fear in her eyes, fear that the two people that had helped her get through this living nightmare that Rukia and the two dead shinigami had forced them into. Ichigo growled as he remembered the night that his world had changed.

The two girls had been arguing over something outside of his house before Ichigo had gone to shut them up. Once he got out there the three teens had seen three other people lying injured on the ground before a group of gigantic monsters. The three teens had rushed over to help them just before the three strangers had shoved glowing swords into their bodies. In that instant the three of them had become soul reapers, the very death gods that so many feared. The three had fought and destroyed the monsters and their soul reaper days had begun.

Ichigo shook himself out of his memories as a fresh wave of pain racked his body. Suddenly the orange-haired boy found himself in a world of darkness, lit only by the light of the pallid moon. Before the teen a young man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a black cloak and had sunglasses covering his eyes so that you could not see them.

"Greetings, master. I am the spirit of your zanpaktou, the source of you shinigami powers. In order to wield me once again you must do one thing. You must find the one chest that holds me within" The boy said before he vanished. Ichigo looked around as hundreds of chests appeared each one identical to the next. Sighing Ichigo looked at the moon shining above the darkness that inhabited his soul.

'If only I were like the moon, a mere reflection of a greater power that need do nothing for itself' he mused. Ichigo suddenly had a small epiphany, something Ishida had said to him. 'A soul reapers spirit ribbon is red' the teen had said. Ichigo focused until he found the box with the red ribbon before he gripped the hilt of the broken blade that Byakuya Kuchiki had destroyed.

Tatsuki had done a similar thing and both reached their goal at the same time. Two massive blasts of spiritual power exploded out from the hole in the ground. Both teens appeared on the edge in their shinigami robes, a hollow mask on each face, one also appearing on Chizuru's face in response to the sorrow she had felt in watching her friends transform, and her want to join them.

Tatsuki threw her mask away while Ichigo shattered it. Tatsuki drew the Katana at her waist while Ichigo drew the shattered hilt of his own blade from the scabbard on his back. Ichigo frowned at the blade on his hands before it morphed into a katana with a six-foot blade and a six inch hilt, which he held in one hand.

Tatsuki walked over to him and smiled, the five foot length of her blade resting on her shoulder as she moved to his side. Ichigo grinned as he looked at Urahara. The shopkeeper grinned and drew a blade from his cane.

"Lesson three is quite simple; I will be trying to kill you both until you awaken your zanpaktou's Shikai state. You must survive as best you are able. Awaken, Benihime" he said as his blade emitted a red glow and turned into a weird looking ornate blade.

"Sing Benihime" Urahara said. A red beam shot out from his sword and destroyed the mountain behind where tatsuki, Chizuru, and Ichigo had been standing. The red-head looked on as Urahara attacked all three of them. She yelled as she ran away from the crazy shopkeeper.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" she screamed. Urahara laughed.

"Because you need this too" he replied. Ichigo ducked behind a rock where he abruptly found himself inside of his soulscape again, where the teen from before sat in front of him.

"You know my name, so why have you not used me?" he asked. Ichigo started to reply before he found himself being attacked by Urahara in the underground training room. He stood and rested the blade against his head, a peaceful sight amid the destruction. He smiled as he whispered a single sentence.

"Spread you wings into the darkness, Munashiigetsu (Void Moon)" he said. A massive blast of reiatsu emitted from the orange-haired teen before coalescing into an entirely new set of clothes. He wore his hakama still but the top of his shihakshou changed into a tight fitting sleeveless shirt with a trenchcoat. His pants and top were of the darkest black, while his coat was blood red with dark blue flames. His sword had split into two katanas with seven foot blades and six inch hilts, one with a red dragon on the hilt on with a black one. He smiled as he let loose a red beam of energy directly at Urahara, who was stunned to have Benihime's attacked turned against him. He leapt out of the way only to hear Tatsuki's voice whisper a command to her blade as well.

"Reign on the darkness, Chishioyoru (Blood night)" she said. Tatsuki let loose another blast of power rivaling Ichigo's before it died down. She looked a lot like Ichigo except her blades were a foot shorter and the colors on her clothes were reversed. Smiling the girl fired a massive blast of fire directly at him from her right-hand blade, followed by a blast of ice from the other. Urahara called out a shield that shattered under the attack before Chizuru also called out a command.

"Shift through the shadows, Kumorikontan (Shadow soul)" she said. Her appearance was the same as Tatsuki's with the exception of her coat, which only came down to her knees, while Ichigo's and Tatsuki's reached to a little above their feet. She melted into the gound, appearing directly behind Urahara where she touched him and sent him to a world filled entirely of shadows. The three teens appeared before him and grinned.

"According to our zanpaktou they are called the blades of darkness, they each control an aspect of the void, whether that be destruction, absorbtion and copying or controlling the darkness itself, they are each terrifying" Ichigo said. Smiling, they each raised a single blade and sent an attack directly at Urahara's hat. Tatsuki sent a blast of fire, Ichigo a blast of ice, and Chizuru a lance of shadow. The attacks destroyed Urahara's defenses and destroyed the man's hat. The shopkeeper sighed as all of them sealed their weapons and left the realm of shadows.

"You all passed, now you get a week of training" the blonde man said cheerfully. The trio groaned in exasperation.

Chapter end.

The Zanpaktou

Name, Munashiigetsu (Void Moon)

Abilities: Ichigo's sword has the ability to copy the abilities of any other zanpaktou. His swords will always remain intact even if he uses an attack where the original user had to disperse his blade, as in the case of Byakuya Kuchiki. In order to copy the ability it must be used near him in a released state. It also gives Ichigo the amount of reiatsu of his opponent, adding it to his own permanently. However unless an attack is used against him he doesn't get the reiatsu of the person he is fighting, thus he only has a combination of his own and Urahara's at the moment. This latter ability is one all of the blades of darkness share.

Name: Chishioyoru (Blood night)

Abilities: Chishioyoru allows Tatsuki to control any destructive element she can think of, provided it is one of the four elements or a combination of them. This means she cannot create a nuclear explosion or anything such as that, only elemental attacks.

Name: Kumorikontan (Shadow Soul)

Abilities: Kumorikontan allows Chizuru to control shadows and to travel to the realm of darkness. It also grants her the ability to travel through solid matter. She cannot however control others using the shadows because this is not Naruto and she is not Shikamaru, no matter how awesome that would be.

These abilities are solely Shikai, as Bankai as not been attained for any of them, however Ichigo may use the bankai's of any zanpaktou he has copied.


End file.
